


just keep breathing

by yutamyboi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just doyu being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamyboi/pseuds/yutamyboi
Summary: If Doyoung was in an another universe where he wasn't harboring feelings for Yuta, he would have hurled his coffee mug at his face for rustling his snow-covered parka on their doormat. But there he was, staring at the Japanese boy like a deer caught in the headlights, all he wanted to do was kiss his stupid face.





	just keep breathing

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: implied panic attack!  
> I wrote this at 3am, what is sleep anymore. enjoy my shitty writing I guess. I was listening to breathin by ari while writing this, hence the title. 
> 
> edit: OMG DOYOUNG JUST POSTED A COVER OF THIS SONG. MY MIND UGH HER POWER ASHDSDG I CAN'T I'M-

If Doyoung was in another universe where he wasn't harboring feelings for Yuta, he would have hurled his coffee mug at his face for rustling his snow-covered parka on their doormat. But there he was, staring at the Japanese boy like a deer caught in the headlights, all he wanted to do was kiss his stupid face.

 

 

"Hey there demons, it's me, ya boy," was the first thing Doyoung heard Yuta say when he entered their dorm for the very first time, subsequently giving Doyoung the finger gun. Doyoung caught himself chuckling at the pretty boy, a burst of pleasant warmth spread through him. Even though Doyoung couldn't really trace back when his heart started going berserk, but he was sure those lines did have a magical effect on him. 

 

 

Yuta was all in all a perfect human being, at least to Doyoung he was and also to that one classical music classmate of his whom he suspected was an absolute weeb. It also didn't help that he was such a painfully easy person to get along with, all his friends saw themselves being drawn to him, he tended to have that effect on people. His presence was almost addictive, making Doyoung’s friends hang out in their dorm more often than he liked. 

 

 

"Your gay is showing sweety," whispered Taeyong, snapping Doyoung out of his comfortable trance, only then did he realize he was not-so-subtly ogling Yuta, who seemed to be in his own little world, bobbing his head adorably to the awful playlist Jaehyun was playing. Doyoung scowled at Taeyong, his words still ringing in his ears, turning his mind into an unfunctionable mess. 

 

 

It wasn't too difficult for Doyoung to realize he had a crush on his roommate. There wasn't an explanation required for that, well, he was Yuta, his brain wisely supplied for him, so obviously he had to fall for him, it quietly added. Sometimes he'd catch himself staring at Yuta, just watching him do nothing, sometimes he'd stare for too long, too long for his stupid crush to be a secret (which Doyoung hoped was locked away in a trunk whose key only he possessed). Once it so happened that Yuta thought it was a good idea to lean his head against Doyoung's abdomen and flash him one of _his_ smiles, the one that turned Doyoung into a stuttering mess. Yuta then glanced at Doyoung, a smug expression painted across his face, he winked at Doyoung and continued reading his manga. Wait, _that fucker knew_.

 

 

Sometimes, if not always, Doyoung bit more than he could chew. He had two reports to submit, an upcoming singing audition for his college team, his brother's graduation ceremony the next day and lastly, the wretched semester exams. Doyoung was pacing around aimlessly in the hallway, the nervousness coiling tightly in his gut, he was starting to crack under the butt-load of assignments he was given by their relentless professors. _Everybody has work to do, you aren't special Doyoung_ , he tried telling himself to calm his nerves but to no avail. 

"Are you okay?" Yuta asked him softly, he seemed to have just come out of the shower, his dark brown hair sticking to his forehead, making him look like a mushroom, and also making him look cuter if that was even humanly possible. Unlike Doyoung, he wasn't a complete homebody, so needless to say Doyoung was surprised to find him in their dorm, that too, on a Saturday evening. 

"Kinda," Doyoung breathed out, continuing to pace around the hallway, he felt like he was going to throw up. Yuta covered the distance between them in a matter of seconds and placed his hand on his chest, and looked at Doyoung sheepishly. 

"Look at me," he said, his voice sounded so very affectionate and soft, wrapping around Doyoung like a warm blanket. He did just that, and he could feel himself calming down slightly. 

"Breathe, Doyoung," he added, watching Doyoung with a mixture of concern and something else that Doyoung couldn't quite figure out. Doyoung sucked in a deep breath and looked into those beautiful dark orbs, it was easy to get lost in them, after all, they held the entire universe in them. His irregular breathing evened out, the nervousness in his chest was replaced by a pleasant thumping ache.

 

 

There were days Yuta would drag Doyoung out of their dorm, late in the night, to visit the Han river; their own little escapades. “To run away from their responsibilities,” he always said, making Doyoung roll his eyes. Doyoung never really told Yuta how beautiful he looked under the moonlight, the soft light hitting his face perfectly, accentuating his sharp features, taking his breath away instantly. He also never got around to telling Yuta how much he loved intertwining his fingers with his on their way back to their dorm every time.

 

 

“I’m going to Japan for three weeks, you know, to visit my family,” said Yuta, looking at Doyoung expectantly, as if he wanted him to say _something_. But Doyoung was too much of a coward to cough up anything, “Oh,” was all he could say, _Very articulate, Doyoung_ he thought to himself. He should’ve seen it coming, they did have their semester holidays, so it only made sense for him to visit Japan, but a stupid, selfish part of him wanted Yuta to stay.

 

 

Doyoung almost tripped over his own two feet when he saw an incoming video call from Yuta, he hated himself for fixing his hair instinctively. It took Yuta five full minutes to figure out that Doyoung had already answered the call, which was only made possible with the aid of his little sister, who was a spitting image of Yuta, Doyoung noticed. Yuta was really an old man stuck in the body of a teenager, Doyoung always said, when he struggled to operate the Amazon Echo in their dorm, “It cannot pick up accents too well,” he always counter-argued.

“I think my hair is going to start greying by the time you figure out how to use your phone,” Doyoung whined.    

“Shut up, Kim Doyoung. I _am_ trying,” he said, letting out a soft chuckle.

Oh how much Doyoung missed it, all he wanted right then was to see his face.

“I miss you,” said Doyoung, the words coming out more desperately than he intended. Yuta pulled his beanie over his head and was about to say something when his little sister interrupted him, “We’re going to miss the bus,” and the line went dead leaving Doyoung a little empty.

 **[Yutitties]** Poor connection. Sorry :((((

 **[Yutitties]** And I miss you too Dodo <3

Doyoung clutched his phone to his chest, a slight panic spreading through him, “Breathe,” said Yuta’s voice in his head and so he did.

 

 

Yuta was going to return to Korea in 6 days, yeah Doyoung embarrassingly kept a track of it, so it was needless to say he was surprised to find Yuta barging into their dorm, rustling his parka on their doormat like a wild animal. Only seeing him in person did Doyoung realize how much he missed Yuta, his warmth, his voice, his lame attempts at acrostic poems.

“Hello human beings and hello Doyoung,” he said, stepping closer to Doyoung, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“How much did you miss-,”

“Can I kiss you?” blurted out Doyoung before he could stop himself, shakily placing his coffee mug on the study table. Yuta’s eyes widened in amusement, he surprisingly looked equally nervous as he nodded his head. Doyoung pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Yuta’s which were softer than they looked, he could feel Yuta smile into the kiss. Yuta smelled like what he thought he would smell like, lavender, peppermint and everything sweet. Doyoung felt his mind race when Yuta slid his hand onto his waist, holding him in his place as his other hand stroked his cheek gently. Doyoung was positive that he was going to combust in that very moment.

Yuta pulled back slightly, making Doyoung let out an embarrassingly needy squeal, “You know, I should’ve visited Japan earlier, if that’s all it took to get you to kiss me,” Yuta quipped, running his fingers through Doyoung’s hair.

Doyoung played with Yuta’s fingers, his face growing hotter by the second. “Weren’t you going to come after a week or something?” he asked as casually as he could, it wasn’t like he was keeping a track of the days from the minute Yuta left the dorm.

“Well, you did say you missed me. I’m just giving what the gays want,” he replied cheekily, kissing Doyoung again, this time with more fervor.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♥ ♥


End file.
